Bombshell
by Xxhold me too tightXx
Summary: Take Delphine Walker, modern day 50's bombshell. Mix with an apartment building full of supervillains falling in love and lust with her. Spice up, heat, and serve. Voila.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm starting a new story! Yes, it's an OC! No, she's not a Mary Sue! She is inspired by the old hollywood "bombshells", as the name states. I know there isn't anything of regular characters in this chapter, but I promise more will be up soon. Please give my story a chance, I'm trying something different here. I don't know what pairing it's gonna be yet, OC/? Please review and tell me what you think. Yes, it's meant to be a lighter take on Gotham life. **

* * *

Delphine Walker exited the taxi with as much grace as possible, slightly tipsy. (she had needed alcohol to calm her nerves!) She slammed the door shut and tipped the surprised driver generously before kicking of her heels and limping hesitantly towards the door in her bare feet. She yawned and rang the bell. She heard what sounded like people scrambling around inside, and then a shout of "Who is it?"

"Delphine Walker, I'm your new tenant!", she shouted back through the peeling white door. She heard a noise and whipped around to make sure none of her 5 leopard-print trunks had been (heaven forbid) taken. A skinny cat meowed at her, perched atop the smallest trunk. Delphine was a sucker for animals, even dirty, scrawny ones like this. She hobbled back over, feet sore from the 3 inch stilettos. "Hello there, kitty!", she said, sitting down on the largest trunk (The only one that would accomodate her ample backside. Curves can suck.) She reached out to pet the cat.

She looked up in surprise when she heard a voice. "Come on in, Miss Walker.", said a gravelly voice. A burly, unshaven man had answered the door. She hauled the largest of the trunks up the stairs, the little cat running after her. "That your cat? You didn't say nothin' 'bout no pets.", he growled, obviously irritated.

She flashed a smile at him, hoping to win him over. "You must be Mr. Howell. I'm Delphine, wonderful to meet you." She was going for a bit of a Marilyn Monroe shtick at the moment. Maybe she could get on Mr. Howell's good side iof she sharmed the h(ow)ell out of him. He sniffed. She continued. "I'm terribly sorry, but I've been terribly busy and completely forgot to tell you about my cat! His... err.. Her. Her name is, um..." She glanced around for ideas, eyes falling on her black leather clutch, sporting a bodacious red rose and white piping. "Rose Red. Yes. Like from Snow White?", she smiled nervously.

Crap. She couldn't remember if there was a Rose Red in that movie... There had been something in a comic book she had read once, but honestly, she had no idea. Mr. Howell sniffed again. "Hmm.. I guess the critter can stay.", he said extremely loudly. He handed her the key. Delphine lept back in horror as he began to pick his nose and revolve slowly on the spot. "Oh my! Well, I suppose I'll just go up to my apartment then...", she said. Rose Red (She would have to make sure the cat was female later) followed her from the landing to her new apartment, 7b. She practiced fumbling with her keys, except it wasn't quite plural yet.

Isn't that what people did after a date? Fumble with the keys until they either get kissed or not? She figured she'd need to get that trick down pat. Then again, if all the men in Gotham were nose picking roughnecks like Mr. Howell, then she might not need to learn much at all.

She pushed the door open with her shoulder and walked in, searching blindly for a lightswitch. She located one and flipped it, lighting up her new home. Oh dear. The wooden floorboards would have looked upscale if they weren't covered in a thick layer of dust, and the walls were a nasty baby poop green. The lightbulb hanging from the ceiling flickered and threatened to drop to the floor. This place was creepy.

She heard a low voice. "Miss Walker!!", it called. She shrieked and dropped the ground, shielding her head. Good God, this place had ghosts too! She opened one eye shakily and saw Mr. Howell standing in the doorway. "Mr Howell!", she cried in reply, standing up. "I brought your other backs.", he said, looking down at his elephantine feet. "Thank you for the... backs.", she smiled. What a weirdo!

He turned around and danced out to music only he could hear. No, he was not wearing an iPod. Delphine walked to the bedroom and took a look. Thank you Lord. This room was much better than the living room.

It was painted a plain white, and the floor looked to have been cleaned. Nothing was in it but an iron double bed with white sheets on it. She went back and dragged her biggest trunk into her new bedroom, opening it and pulling out a set of leopard print sheets. (She really liked leopard print, as you can surely see) She raked her wavy blond hair back with her fingers. Her fingers got stuck. Going the whole Marilyn Monroe hairstyle took alot of aquanet.

She sighed and flopped onto the bed, Rose Red leaping up and snuggling into her silky black dress. The hobble skirt made it a bit hard to get comfortable, but she didn't feel like digging through her luggage for a nightgown. She turned the light out and closed her eyes. "Wait!", she said aloud. She turned the light back on and flipped the cat over. "Good, you are a girl after all." She flicked the switch again, and the next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

* * *

**There will be more about Delphine in the next chapter, and possibly some Joker if you're good ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one introduces dear old Crane and another surprise appearance of a villain XD. I lied, no Joker yet but soon, very soon. Please review**

* * *

Delphine opened her eyes, sitting up. Someone was knocking on the door. At this hour? She yawned and stretched. "Who is it?", she called sleepily. She stood up and walked to the door, feet slapping the cold floorboards. "It's your new neighbor!", a smooth male voice called out. She looked through the peephole. Standing there was a tall, thin man with ruffled brown hair and glasses, with a bouqet of flowers in hand. Why did the handsome ones pick the morning, when she looked awful? "One second!", she called, rushing to her room. She opened all the trunks and dumped the contents onto the bed, clothing, jewelry, books, and accesories spilling out.

She stripped off last night's dress and fastened a silky black and champagne kimono around herself. She ran to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. Her makeup hadn't run, luckily, but she was bleary eyed and her base had rubbed off. She took some foundation and powdered her face until her skin looked halfway decent. She went back to her room and dug through the pile on her bed for some shoes. Ah, marabou trimmed mules. Acceptable for answering the door in the morning, right?

She picked the black pair to match her robe, and ran to the door and opened it, but not before quickly spritizing herself with White Diamonds perfume. "Good Morning!", she said, smiling at her attractive guest. His jaw dropped for a second, taking in her appearance. Wavy blonde Marilyn Monroe hairstyle, dark lashed blue eyes, full lips. Her deadly curves were accentuated by the kimono's sash, which was tied a bit tighter than necessary at her small waist. "Do come in, Mr...?"

"Doctor Jonathan Crane. So good to meet you, Miss Walker."

He was attractive all right. And a doctor? "Enchanted, Dr. Crane!", she said perhaps a little too seductively. She held out her hand for him to shake, but instead he took it in his own and bent to press his plush lips to it.

Good God, who was this guy? He was just too.... charming. No one had ever out charmed her before, but this guy might just get the title.

She smiled, feeling a bit weak at the knees, and ushered him inside her grossly inferior apartment. "Sorry about the... The horror of my apartment. I just got here late last night. Please, sit down." She looked around and realized there was nowhere to sit. "I brought you these flowers, I have a vase back at my place. Why don't we go there, I'll fix us some coffee?", he said, sparing her embarassment. "Oh, thank you. Of course, let's go. Could you give me just a second?", she asked, face beet red at the state of her apartment. "Of course."

She went to her room and found some clothes. Today's choice was a yellow wrap dress and taxi-cab yellow and black pumps.

Satisfied with her appearance after putting on some mascara, she clack-clacked her way back to Dr. Crane, infinitely thankful he was tall enough to withstand her 4 inch heels. Thank God for Dr Scholls inserts. "Lead the way, Doctor."

_In Apartment 6b_

Jervis Tetch had cut 2 holes in the door, in which he had place a pair of binoculars. Being short, he had to stand on a stool to reach them. He was looking out the door (so to speak) now, spying on the new girl. He gave a wolf whistle. She was something all right. A real knockout.

That skinny Scarecrow was with her! What was that scrawny bastard doing with his arm in hers? Jervis jumped down from his stool and opened the door. Crane wouldn't get away with it this time!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know anything bout Mad Hatter so he's gonna be ooc, but this should be one of his final appearances! XD I am planning on cameos of a few different villains too. I am really busy and I was thinking of cancelling this fic, but I'm not gonna. Instead, I will finish it as planned, mind you, it'll probably be done by about 10 chapters. **

* * *

Jervis put on his favorite top hat and a mismatched suit and ran at full speed so he could catch up with the pair. (He had short legs)

Delphine turned around and stared, a bit freaked out by this strange little man. He bowed low, his nose almost touching the ground. "Jervis Tetch, at your service.", he purred.

What a little creeper! She screamed inwardly when he kissed her hand. Dr. Crane was a much better hand-kisser, she decided.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Delphine Walker, I just moved in next door to you.", she spoke.

The odd, dwarf-like man looked up at Dr. Crane, straining to peer from underneath his large hat. "You get your hands off her, Crow! I know what you're up to!"

He raised one small fist and shook it. It was all Delphine could do not to guffaw.

"I'm getting her a vase for her flowers, Tetch. Nothing unsavory about vases. Or flowers, for that matter!", Dr. Crane said.

Dr. Crane promptly grabbed Delphine by the arm and ushered her down the hallway, with Jervis running after them, still too slow to come close. "I'm telling you Crow, your gonna be sorry!", he cried.

"Why ever did that odd little man call you Crow?", Delphine wondered aloud, her red lips fixing into a pout. Crane sighed and wrapped an arm around her. She slid out of it and crossed her arms as they reached the door to his apartment.

"Oh, it's just a nickname.", he smiled and winked.

She was wary of him after that. They entered the apartment, Crane holding the door for her. His home was much nicer than hers. She brightened up- maybe moving here wasn't so bad.

Dr. Crane walked past her to the kitchenette, reaching a lanky arm up to open a high cupboard. "Please, make yourself at home!", he half-shouted from across the room. Delphine sat down in one of the mismatched wooden chairs around his dining table. "By the way, call me Jonathan.", he said, smiling as he strolled back to the table with a vase in hand.

He plucked the bouquet of lilies from her hand and deposited them into the cut glass vase. "Then I think you should call me Del. Everyone does."

He took her hand in his and leaned close to her. "Del. A beautiful nickname for a beautiful lily."

She started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Coffee, Jonathan?", she barked out, panicking a teensy weensy bit. He looked taken aback. "Yes! Yes! I will make some right now."

He practically ran back to the kitchenette and began violently making coffee.

"Folgers or _Starrrrbbbucccckkks_!??", he screamed madly. He seemed to be having some kind of a freakout! Good Lord, save us all!

"Starbucks, please, Jonathan! I'll take it to go, porfavore darling! I ought to leave soon!" It seemed she was going a bit mad with foreign words and endearments too.

"Hold on one sec, I have to get something to show you!"

What now? Could she ever escape the insanity?

He came back in 30 seconds later (she counted), carrying a cup of coffee and wearing an absurd bag over his head.

"What in God's name are you wearing, Jonathan??", she cried.

He laughed maniacally, a low, hoarse, growling sound. She felt overcome with horror.

"My name's not Jonathan. It's _Scarecrow._"


	4. Chapter 4

This story is only gonna be like 4 more chapters!! It really has no point! XD

* * *

Waylon Jones stood poised and ready to knock on the door of the new girl's apartment. Jervis and Crane had both been talking about her, and he thought it was time to come down from the 3rd floor and see for himself.

He knocked thrice and waited, adjusting the bowtie he had put on for the occasion. He had brought a boquet of yellow roses. (He thought they could at least be friends)

The door opened. Standing in front of him was the _most beautiful woman he had **ever **seen. _He cleared his throat and greeted her.

"My name's Waylon, I thought I'd come by and say howdy to ya." _Howdy? _Was he going crazy??!

All Del could think was "Why is this large scaly skinned man wearing a Steve Urkel costume, and why is he at my apartment?" Of course, she couldn't say that.

"Oh, hello! My name is Delphine, call me Del. Please come in!"

As always, her manners prevailed over her annoyance and shock. She beckoned him inside her now fixed-up apartment. She had had a week before she started her new job as a secretary at Laffco.

She found a secondhand couch for 10 bucks, and had bought some cheap leopard print fabric at the local craft store. All it took was a staple and some moxie, and _voila, _she had a whole new couch. An old trunk, well worn from some traveler's journeys, served as a coffee table, covered in exotic shipping stickers and stamps.

They sat down next to eachother on the couch, her squished into one corner. (he took up most of the space!) "Coffee, Mr...?"

"Jones. No thank you."

He seemed a bit.. stiff. Was her nervous?

He was indeed. Waylon felt he could hardly breathe in this woman, no this... goddesses presence. He felt a bit bad for nearly breaking her sofa.

They sat there, in an akward silence, until the phone rang. "I'll get it!"

Delphine lept up and grabbed the old fashioned phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Walker? This is your new boss.", a man said.

He had an alarming, strangely nasal voice, that was low at the same time. "Yes, this is Delphine.", she said cautiously.

The man laughed. "Come in tomorrow, 12 o clock."

He hung up.

She put the phone back on the hook, and noticed Waylon had already stood up. Was it just her, or did he have a... greenish hue?

"I'm gonna go."

She took a step towards him and put her hand out. "It's ok, that was just my new boss, I just got a job!", she said.

He held his hands out and backed away, looking even more nervous (if that was possible).

"No Ma'am, I know what your tryin' to do here."

"I don't understand! We've just met!", she cried, exasperated.

He gulped.

"I'm sorry, Miss Walker, but I ain't gonna mess around with anyone who's workin' for _him._"

* * *

**Who could "he" be? Haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys and dolls I have no clue where this story is going but... I AM BOLDLY GOING WHERE NO BATMAN FAN HAS GONE BEFORE! Out of my mind. Actually, alot of batman fans have gone there... I love y'all. R/R! **

**On another note... (pun intended) In case you didn't know, I had a livejournal account, which I am now deleting. My name on there (and here, for that matter) is ridiculous! I'm waiting to delete it until I have a better name (and therefore a new journal) So could you offer name suggestions puhleasseeeee? **

**Idek why I'm such a mess XP**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Del blinked twice for luck before throwing Rose off of her and sitting up in bed. Glancing at her clock, she gasped.

She was almost surely going to be late for her first day at work!

She was slightly worried about who her boss was, only because of Urkel's warning, but she wasn't turning down an offer for such a high paying job! Delphine showered, dressed, and was just about to start some coffee when she realized that something was wrong.

She had no idea where Laffco was! She quickly grabbed her things and rushed to Dr. Cranes apartment, praying silently that he'd be in, and that he'd have a computer with wireless internet. (God forbid he have dial up!)

Knocking thrice on the door, (ya know, luck.) Del clutched her purse with shaking hands. _Oh please. _She needed this job so bad.

The door swung open, smacking her face in the process.

"OW!"

* * *

Jonathan gasped and leaned down towards where she lay sprawled on the floor. "I'm sososo sorry Del!", he cried, adjusting his glasses.

She took his hand and sat up, gingerly feeling her nose. It felt broken, almost. "It's ok Jonathan, I'm terribly sorry to barge in on you like this."

"Oh it's no problem my dear, do come in and let me get you some ice for that nose."

She gladly took the hand he offered (again) and followed him inside. "Actually, I came to ask if you had a computer. I need to find out where Laffco is.", she said nasal-ly.

He looked shocked. "Laffco? Why in the name of Paul Simon would you want to go there?"

"Not you too!", she sighed, "It's my new job. I'm a secretary there, starting today. I'm already late, so can you just tell me where this place is, please?"

Jonathan grabbed a stack of pink post-it's and sighed, writing something down. "Here you go."

"Thank you!", she said before leaving in a hurry, icepack still on her nose.

* * *

This was the place. It looked to be a factory complex, overlooking the river. Yet something about it seemed... off. Something was not normal.

She sauntered up to the door, purse swinging along behind her. She rang the buzzer and the door opened.

Standing there was a very tall, thin man, who looked down his nose and leered at her. He was dressed in a mismatched suit, and his horribly scarred face was painted with gaudy red, white, and black.

This _had_ to be the man they had warned her about.

"Well _hello there. _You must be Miss Walker. "

He extended one pale hand and she shook it, sickened by the cool, clammy feel of his skin. "You must be my new boss, Mr?"

He cut her off. "J. Just call me _mist-ah _J."

She gulped. "Pleasure.

"Why don't I take you on a little... uh.. tour of our facility? Here at Laffco we have very _high _standards.", he said with a wink.

Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean! This guy was freakin' crazy!

She followed him into a long hallway, with white and red walls. They were decorated with smiley faces and what appeared to be... Hand prints?

"Oh _yeah, _I see you've noticed our lovely new decor. Blood is always best looking when it's fresh, right?"

Delphine bolted, dropping her purse and running for her life. _Why did she have to move to Gotham? Why?_

Insane laughter echoed down the hall, and she knew he was following her. She closed her eyes and ran faster, _faster _until she was caught.

He seized her around the waist and flipped her around, his hands digging into her.

"I don't like it when pretty new employees like you run away from me. _Not. One. Bit."_

* * *

_**dun dun dun!**_

I promise to update more quickly this time! Sorry.


	6. AN Important!

Hello dear readers and reviewers!

I am so so sorry to tell you this, but I am putting my fics Bombshell and Lonely Hearts on hiatus, indefinitely. I have alot going on right now, and I'm just not feeling inspired to continue these stories. I am seriously contemplating cancelling Lonely Hearts, I feel I am not doing justice to the pairing or the fandom. I feel very strongly that the character of The Joker should be handled with extreme care in fanfiction, and his personality is often "raped" (in a sense) by poor writers. I don't want to establish a reputation as one of those!

I will continue to write one shots and drabbles, and I am starting a new crossover multi chapter story called Stark Contrast. It's a Eureka/Iron Man xover. (Weird I know!)

Right now I am feeling very much inspired by the Marvel universe, and even though I hold DC close to my heart, the Nolanverse is, frankly, depressing me! I promise I will be back and better than ever with updates for these stories as soon as possible, and in the meantime, please enjoy my newest drabble (Pretty Girl) and more to come!

**xoxo Cherry**


End file.
